Motor vehicles are increasing being equipped with different forms of sensors for detecting harmful situations. These sensors produce large amounts of data in multiple dimensions. Ideally, samples should be stored sequentially in memory to allow hardware accelerators to process them efficiently. However, there is often a need to process samples in more than one dimension.
One solution is to re-order samples between processing steps. However, this increases computation overhead and memory requirements.
Another solution is to employ memory which allows data to be read out in orthogonal dimensions. An example of such a memory is described in WO 2009/003115 A1.